ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Chapter 257
Mathew and Riev is about to start thier Duel Summary at Hanson's House * Hanson: There is no place to duel in here, follow me to the Roof. * Riev: heh, that stupid Gravekeeper is right. * Yami Mathew: .... The Roof * Yami Mathew: Are you ready!? * Riev: I am always ready, Duel!!, I go first and summon Jaguar (ATK/1100) and it's your turn already. * Yami Mathew: Very well, I summon Devil Imp (ATK/1200), go attack the Jaguar. * Riev: heh (LP-3900), my turn i summon Blind Cyclops (ATK/2200). * Yami Mathew: an 2200 Level 4 monster, it most has negative effect. * Riev: Yes, Blind Cyclops can't see, so he attack at random, he might hit your Imp or hit the ground. * Yami Mathew: Then your chances is 1:5! * Riev: it dosn't matter, Blind Cyclops smash it's bones!! Blind Cyclops attacks the Devil Imp. * Yami Mathew: ehh (LP-3000), he stroke the right monster. * Riev: then i Set 1 Face Down Card and ends my turn. * Yami Mathew: I draw, and summon Byzantine Warrior (ATK/1500) and set 1 Face-Down card and end my turn. * Riev:My turn, draw, now for the funny part Blind Cyclops, attack!! Blind Cyclops attacks Byzantine Warrior * Riev: I am lucky! * Yami Mathew: I don't think so, Reverse card open, Bowing! * Riev: What is this.. * Yami Mathew: Thhis will make Blind Cyclops bow in Defense Position (DEF/700). * Riev: Then i sacrifice Blind Cyclops to Summon One-Eyed Black Bear (ATK/2200). * Yami Mathew: ehhh. At the School * Paroxes: Why Mathew didn't return yet? * Parshino: He might found that Hanson guy. * Xroder: He would tell us if he does. * Jounochi: Yeah, so he might get stuck in a trouble! * Yugi: We should return home then, we will find out what happen tomorrow. * Honda: Isn't that Mokuba?! * Jounochi: What that brat does in the school? * Mokuba: I finally found you guys! * Yugi: What do you want Mokuba? * Mokuba: Hey wait, where is Mathew? * Yugi: .... * Mokuba: Anyway, my brother are going to start Battle City Version 2!! * All: Whaat!!? * Mokuba: As you hear, i wanted to let you the first to know since my brother will officaly Introduce it tomorrow! * Jounochi: Is he still tring to defeat Yugi?! * Mokuba: Shut up, the championship will be the same as Battle City, but the Surprise will be in the finals, i can't tell you what its. * Honda: Who told you that we will compete in?! * Mokuba: We already registered you all, Paroxess, Parshino, Jounochi, Yugi and Mathew. * Jounochi: Whaaa..., anyway i will compete in! * Mokuba: Then you better tell Mathew about this, see you tomorrow! At the Duel Again * Yami Mathew: Draw, I summon Millennium Gardna in Defense Position (DEF/2100), and set face-down card and end my turn * Riev: Draw, Now, One-Eyed Black Bear, attack Byzantine Warrior with bereserker claw!! * Yami Mathew: You step in my trap!! * Riev: Whaat!! * Yami Mathew: Reverse card open Death Pitfall!! * Riev: Death.. Pitfall! One-Eyed Black Bear fell in a pitfall * Riev: ehhhh (LP-3400), * Yami Mathew: My turn, i summon Skillful Swordswoman (ATK/1600), and now, Skillful Swordswoman, Byzantine Warrior!! Attack the player directly!! * Riev: You fall in my trap, Holy Barrier-Mirror Force!! * Yami Mathew: No!! My monsters * Riev: They are all got killed! * Yami Mathew: No, Millennium Gardna was in Defense Position! * Riev: Yes, i know, it seems that you are thouger than i excepted, but don't think anything crazy about wining this duel! * Hanson: The pharaoh shall defeat you filthy Graverobbers! * Riev: You would better shut your mouth! * Yami Mathew: Whats your master intinsons anyway?! * Hanson: Your Majisty shall never talk to those filthy Graverobbers! * Yami Mathew: don't care, it's all right! * Hanson: but... * Yami Mathew: Now speak! * Riev: I can't tell you much, but we are seeking the last hope of restroing the pharaoh power!! * Yami Mathew: What is this! * Hanson: It's the one i tell you about earlier, but don't worry no one but the pharaoh can find it! * Riev: But what if i tell you that Mathew is not the pharaoh! * Hanson: you are lying, Graverobber dog! * Riev: If am lying then ask him if he remembers anything when he was pharaoh!! * Yami Mathew: .... * Hanson: Don't listen to him, he is lying * Yami Mathew: Anyway, i cant put the fate of the world in your hands!! * Riev: Then let's countinues our duel, Draw!!, heh, i set card face-down and summon Black Necromancer (ATK/1500)!! * Yami Mathew: Black Necromancer!! Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episodes Category:Chapters